Crossing The Timestreams
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: Have you ever wanted seen the male versions of your beloved heroes go on a interdimensional adventure that messes with minds and events alike. See the power of Rubies like you've never seen them before. Kicking and Screaming. (RWBOYS and alternative RWBYing)
1. Chapter 1

Crossing The Timestreams

"Round two, unless your chicken" Rudy wasn't having it, his sibling had humiliated him for the last time. A small humble beach house sat smack dab in the middle of Patch and only two teenage boys and their father inhabited it.

Yin sneezes into his coat and took the mantle of Player 1, a role he took very seriously "Cool, but be warned. The Ice Knight is no longer forbidden" Rudy's silvery pupils bounced out of their stationary positions

"Then I choose the God of Wind. You can still back out. Player 1 is king" The screen scrambled before their selection could be made. A large bulky man was pinned on the screen, Yin sat back and cracked his knuckles.

This was a boss battle that only Yin could fight, mostly because he said so "Duchia, the strongest fighter. The only thing worthy of challenging me"

Rudy tried to raise his hand "But he's a dark lord "

Yin began to get cheeky "And I'm a Yinlord. What's your point" The brothers were facedeep into their virtual pal. They spent hours discussing the mythology of the best battles shown and compared it to the last installment.

A ping was heard from Rudy's dense pocket, he pulled out his silver scroll and answered the text. He expected to be face to face with his dad.

Rudy did the most animated double take, his head nearly popped off his feeble shoulders "Will?"

Yin kept looking forward "Ice Prince?"

A pale teen with crinkle cut hair was on the screen with a tiny grin, his blue eyes lowered down "The very same. How's your summer going so far?" Will chuckled when he saw the condition of the creaky room.

"Ah just throwing down with Yin on the classics." Will was worried that Rudy would lose the thing that made him a great leader, his searing vigor.

Will pondered on whether he still wanted to ask for a favor. This was a great time to let good times roll but still..

"Yeah, how about I stop on over. I have a problem" Will cut the chat short and donned his regal white overcoat. He grabbed his dormant younger brother, Eugene, and graced the main hall "Simon, set the plane to Patch" A musty old man was prepared to fly off into the air.

In the wake of a grinding engine. Eugene was disturbed and shielded his ears for the entire ride. Will covered his brother "It's alright, we're almost there"

Rudy squinted at his scroll and reeled back into his plush bed "I think Will is coming over but I could be..." A strong screeching sound was heard by the brothers, Yin was left to rattle in place. "What the hell!?" The duo stormed out their shack with no socks or shoes.

Rudy saw a raggedy torn biplane, Simon came threw the top of the cockpit "Master Rudy, Master Yin. It's an honor to meet you. Master Will wishes to have a word with you" Rudu and Yin gave a knowing stare.

Will and Eugene popped out of a prickly bush "Thanks for the ride Simon"

"Always a pleasure sir" Simon wandered to Oum knows where. Will gripped Yin's hand, his very strong hand "A little too strong" Yin hasn't noticed that he nearly shattered Will's fingers.

Rudy and Eugene were holding an unnatural staring contest, silver on blue. Not the easiest task but then again nothing was ever easy. "Just quit, my experience will trump your talent.

Rudy's eyes shut abruptly "Crap!"

"Victory is mine!" Eugene did a minor dance maneuver that consisted of three front flips. Rudy sulked by his porch

Will and Yin were enjoying a little detour through the vast island. It was difficult for Will to avoid hazards with his uncomfortable dress shoes. "How do you survive here with no protective footgear!?" Will stumbled and collapsed into a purple mushroom pit.

Yin helped Will up "Call it years of building up bravery" Will noticed that Yin's soles were completely composed of rough bumps and thick skin

(Italic)Wow! Those are the soles of Hermes.

Yin decided to use a choice pebble to keep his attention "So why would the precious Ice Prince be in our neck of the woods. There are no precious jewels or bedazzled servants."

"I have a problem and it concerns my brother Eugene" Will looked toward his siblings and noted that his brother wasn't paying no attention to him before he decided to follow up "Over the summer, I discovered my brother's semblance. He has the power to enter and mix existing time streams. I figured this out when he accidentally shattered the time stream of you meeting the Cat Faunus Blaine. He existed in place of Tim in our original timeline" Will was tapping his feet, hoping that Yin could process the bombshell. Yin was a slow learner.

"So wait..we were supposed to have this Blaine guy as a teammate?" The mental facts were starting to cloud Yin's head but he was willing to learn.

Will shook his head and pondered on the idea of this "I only know this because I was close to him when he activated it. Those near his person will retain memories of the other time streams " This altered how Yin saw the child, a whiny wimp with abilities that could effect the lives of everyone.

"But he looks so harmless"

Yin's blood pressure nearly bottomed out when he saw his brother and Eugene steeping a cyan blue portal. "Um Will!"

Eugene was leading Rudy into a blank room with a variety of different portals. Rudy felt his muscles vibrate "Eugene, did you create this?"

"Yeah, it was easy. I just thought about it." His eyes created many and nearly limitless amount of himself, his eyes were zapping blue tendrils of concentrated energy "It's simple right?"

Yin and Will were admiring the portal, they made sure to keep their distance .They heard resounding voices of people of importance "He's never done this before" Will threw a pebble inside the growling vortex, six multicolored rocks of equal size came out.

When Will turned his back, Yin dove into the vortex and attempted to find his way to the center 


	2. Chapter 2

**Coil of the Time Keepers**

**Rudy found himself in midair above a blank white room, the space wasn't even occupied by dust. His arms were up against his will, his body resembled a cross.**

**He felt the fact that his ribs were shattered and his cape was torn. "Where am I and why does it feel like I've fought 1000 Grimm?" His breath was ragged and his eyes circled the area for any signs of life.**

**In the midst of nothing else, a group of mechanical beings zipped into the room unannounced. They all varied by their type of gem in their center and their size and shape. A giant hulking mech rose above all of them and declared something in a incomprehensible language, the rest shook their head in agreement.**

**Rudy tried to squirm but was still locked in his position. "No good, hopefully these guys are friendly"**

**A small shaft similar to that use in ventilation appeared, Eugene descended down from the shaft and floated among the mechs. **

**The blue gem giant raised his hand when he saw Eugene, who had a more malefic appearance "Now that the accused has appeared, the trial will now began"**

**"Agreed, trial commencing" The others droned in unison.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Yin and Will were stuffed into the makeshift shaft "Yin, I think that's Rudy being restrained" **

**Yin squinted for a bit and agreed "Yep that's Rudy alright but why is your bro talking to those weird robots."**

**"You mean mech?" Will corrected without missing a beat**

**"What?" Yin was sure that they meant the same thing**

**"Robots are remote controlled and mechs have AI's that allows them to adapt and improve" Yin glared for a while hoping that Will realized how stupid he was being.**

**Will shrugged "So I watch anime, sue me"**

**Yin got back to the main goal "Anyway, we need to free Rudy and get more deets about these guys" Yin dashed further down the shaft**

**Weiss mumbled under his breath "You say the mech thing is stupid but your allowed to say 'deets' " Will descended down with him. They managed to stop at the edge of the vent with Will's white glyphs. Yin almost hurled, his sense of grounding was disturbed. **

**"Keep it together Yin. I think I can hear what they are saying" Will lowered the glyphs and saw his siblings bantering with the mechs. "Eugene?!"**

**Yin was just starting to regain his senses "What do you see?" Will was still pining for the logical reason for his brother being here. Will and Yin sat back and observed the trial.**

**Eugene floated about some more, he gestured to Rudy "This boy is the reason all of the time streams have been altered." **

**Yin let his Grimm heritage show, his blazing red eyes glowed "I gonna rip his head off"**

**Will slapped Yin's ear "That's still my brother, I'm sure there is a good reason my brother is accusing Rudy of a inter-dimensional crime"**

**A small humanoid mech called out Eugene and chuckled "Explain humanoid, your clock is ticking and I don't think I have to explain the consequences of wasting the time of the Timelords" Her name was Turnos, she was the most petite member and undoubtedly the leader of the Timelords. **

**"Every version of this boy has found the Key of Isles, except this one. I suggest that to pay for his crimes he should be the one to make all versions of himself don't activate the Key" **

**Ozniyod was the brute mentioned earlier, he was covered in lined blue metal "We accept your offer, this boy will pay for the sins of his other counterparts" **

**Orp was a medium sized green being with twelve eyes "This boy is incapable of such an action, it may require killing. This boy shows signs of righteousness and purity" **

**Jezin was the tallest member who had a purple gem jammed into his forehead "We must instill the thought into his mind to get him to take action."**

**Eugene grinned "I couldn't agree more." His eyes were hidden by a large shadow.**

**Jezin spoke an ancient incantation, it was too swift for human ears. Rudy felt a enigmatic presence, he was too battered from the rift to resist it's control. "I can't resist.."**

**Yin wanted to head down and tear the sentinels apart and probably the kid but Will felt the hostility and held him back. "Don't let your anger flare. I'm sure we can fix this and figure out what's going on but for right now..." He let the corruption of Rudy's strong mind speak for itself "Rudy no.." Rudy's eyes shifted too a malefic red.**

**Will put his hand on Yin's shoulder "So now it's painfully clear now, these guys have the authority of Gods. Luckily, they are not are enemies, Eugene is." **

**The Gods started to dissolved into shards of light "The court is adjourned. Rudy Rose will rectify his counterpart's mistakes by eliminating them." The beings were completely gone, that gave Yin and Will the signal to jump down.**

**Eugene saw them and chuckled "If isn't my prodigious older brother and your bumbling sidekick" **

**Yin was quick to pin the small boy to the white luminous walls "What did you do twerp?" **

**"There is a stone more powerful than any Grimm or the Timelords you've witnessed. The Key of Isles is a item that I discovered while playing in the Schnee quarry. With it I managed to train my semblance of Time Manipulation and that's when I discovered the Time Lords. I accused Rudy in order to get on their good side"**

**Yin was unconcerned about the reasons for the attack, he quickly sped over to look over her brother "Screw that, what about Rudy?!" He lifted his head, Rudy was clearly in a hypnotic state.**

**Will drew Myrenaster "Maybe I could cast a spell to remove the suggestions from his head" As Will was preparing a spell, Rudy was right in front of Will. Will was only left to wonder what was about to unravel. **

**Rudy struck Will hard into his jaw, his face was thrown everywhere along with body, which quietly slumped to the ground. Will was out like a candle, Yin decided to follow up by diving after Rudy.**

**Eugene attempted to stop time and hopefully Rudy but the Scarlett reaper was already ten steps ahead, his silver eyes gave a warning to Eugene "This is what you wanted, now stop time or I will snap your neck!" In a state of fear, Eugene reluctantly followed orders. If Eugene hadn't stopped time, Yin would have grabbed Rudy. Yin's body hung in the air with his arms stretched out. **

**Rudy gave another menacing command "You will listen to me at all times ant. If you betray or even attempt to, I will not be merciful. I will carry out my mission no matter the circumstances. Are we clear?" **

**Eugene gave a whimpering nod. He was now in a situation that far beyond his older brother's control. He couldn't be bought from Rudy's wrath like he could do the rest of his problems. He was all alone. "Now take me to Dimension A4, I want to get started as soon as possible. From now until the end of existence I will wreak havoc as Warlord Wu!"**


End file.
